hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
May Vera-Llehctim
May is a character from the Pokemon series. "Age has nothing to do with skill. We're proof, I have it, you lack it!"-May insulting Kane May is IceBite's 3rd in Command and can control both ectoplasmic powers and the elemental power of water. She originally served as a minor crew member on the HCN Midgard until IceBite sensed ectoplasmic energy inside her and then selected her to be an apprentice to him, like Tory Lund and Dawn. During this time, she rose through the ranks to eventually become Hellcat Squadran's Stealth Commander. Personality When she first joined up, she lacked confidence, which hindered her skills. However, under encouragement of her friends and from IceBite, she eventually became a formidable fighter and a lethal pilot. Sanders respects her new found skills but still refers to her as "kid" in hopes of keeping her from getting a big head. This annoys her and is constantly manipulating Sanders' drinks to splash him in the face this act has helped hide her feelings. She has been the source of an information leak due to Kane the damage to HC command has yet to be seen but this has fueled her hatred for Kane and is now on a personal quest to exact revenge. She also has feelings for Sanders as well as Tory. Tory has openly brushed her off only to make her dislike Dawn, however, the 2 have become friends in recent years. She secretly knows that Sarah Sanders isn't the real Sarah, but she knows that this knowledge would, sooner or later, become irrelevant and therefore keeps it to herself. She even forged a sisterly relationship with the new Sarah. May is also described as the only child Hellcat Squadran Member that still has 'a lively, child-like wonder. While Tory became a loner trying to hide his powers and Dawn became too serious about her job, May still had a playful personality, only damaged by her hatred for Kane. She describes Eagle Owl as an emotionless weirdo, and has often attempted to get emotional responses from him. ODST grievous and her get along very well, but she is confused by constant comments about IceBite while around her. Abilities She can make tenticles and serpents of water, as well as Hydrolysis Blasts. Also, like the other element users in Hellcat Squadran, May can transform into an Elemental form, in her case, a large Serpent of Water. She also has limited ectoplasmic powers. She is also very agile and silent. Most foes never even know it was her that fired the bullet or blast that killed them. Stats Powers Ectoplasmic She has limited ectoplasmic abilities. Her specialty in Ectoplasmic powers include strength or defense boosting abilities, while she also gets the default Ecto-Beam and Blast Wave powers. Her Ectoplasmic Energy is colored Teal-Blue. Water She is capable of manipulating water in multiple ways, ranging from simple splashes to forming it into shapes like Serpents for Offense, or the more elaborate Bubbles for Defense that can stop thousands of bullets. The strength is a variable and can prevent things from entering and exiting. Elemental Form May's Elemental Form is that of a Serpent made of Water, called the 'Aqua Serpent' Form. Trivia *The Numbers after several of the members' code-names were left-overs from Generation 2 of the written stories: they indicated in what order that member joined, meaning that in Generation 2, May was the 20th member to join Hellcat Squadran in Generation 2.